Test
Zwiastun *napisy początkowe, czarne tło, biała czcionka, która wciąż się kreuje (jak tu)* Uderzenie I PRZEZNACZENIE Uderzenie II KAŻE IM Uderzenie III CIĄGLE IŚĆ NAPRZÓD Uderzenie IV ALE JAK DŁUGO? *sceny, ściszony wokal, dialog Séraphine i Nathanaëla w tle* "And I feel it running through my veins" Nathanaël:' Będziemy cię bronić.''Adrien siedzi na łóżku w swoim i patrzy na magiczny pierścień. Obok niego znajduje się Annabeth, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. ''/widok z boku, początkowe wyostrzenie na Adriena, następnie na Annabeth (na słowo "veins"), są pokazani od pasa w górę./ '"And I need that fire just to know that I’m awake" Séraphine:' Nie róbcie tego.''Adela jedzie samochodem. Opiera się na łokciu o szybę i ma zamknięte oczy. Kiedy je gwałtownie otwiera, przez ułamek sekundy wirują w nich płomyki (po tęczówkach). ''/widok z minimalnego ukosu, otwiera oczy na słowo "awake", jest pokazana od kolan w górę./ '"Erased, I missed till the break of day" Nathanaël:' Ale dlaczego?''Fabien szybuje nad miastem w postaci Pegaza i rozgląda się. Ma poważny wyraz twarzy. Wygląda jakby czegoś szukał. Następnie szybko zlatuje na dół. ''/Początkowo widok z góry, następnie zmienia się na ukośny, nakierowany na jego twarz. Kiedy zlatuje na dół, "kamera" wciąż pozostaje na tym samym miejscu. W kadrze pozostaje tylko niebo./ '"And I need that fire just to know that I’m awake" Séraphine stoi przed ogromnym oknem w pokoju, gdzie ściany pokryte są drewnianymi panelami. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Kawałek od jej ramienia stoi Nathanaël z troskliwym wyrazem twarzy. - Bo nie chcę w to nikogo wplątywać. - mówi Séraphine. /Widok z przodu, Séraphine patrzy w centrum kadru. Pokazana od spódnicy w górę./ *sceny vol. 2, muzyka normalna* "UUU 1" Widać dwie dłonie, które po chwili splatają ze sobą palce. /W kadrze widać tylko dłonie./ "CISZA I ~ czarne tło i napis "JAK DŁUGO PRZETRWA MIŁOŚĆ?" "UUU 2" Marinette radośnie przytula Alyę. Obydwie się uśmiechają. /Widok od pasa w górę. Najpierw widzimy plecy Alyi i twarz Marinette, a potem na odwrót./ "CISZA II ~ czarne tło i napis "A PRZYJAŹŃ?" "UUU 3" Monsiella stoi w białym pomieszczeniu. Ogląda się za siebie z przerażeniem w oczach. /Widok z pewnej odległości, kadr ujmuje podłogę i postać. Monsiella stoi tyłem do "kamery"./ "CISZA III ~ czarne tło i napis "ILE MOŻNA CHOWAĆ TAJEMNICĘ?" "UUU 4" Władca Ciem tworzy akumę, uśmiechając się przebiegle./Widok lekko z dołu, "kamera" znajduje się na wysokości dłoni mężczyzny. Kadr ujmuje jego twarz oraz dłonie./ "CISZA IV ~ czarne tło i napis "A WALCZYĆ Z WROGIEM?" *sceny vol. 3, wokal ściszony, dialogi w tle (jedynie w momentach, gdy w scenach jest cisza tzn. w chwilach, kiedy nikt nie mówi)* "Until We Go Down" #1 ~ czarne tło i napis "Legendy" Muzyka #1 Roxy:' Na pewno istnieje jakieś rozwiązanie. Solvier siedzi na fotelu w zabałaganionym gabinecie i z zafascynowaniem czyta jakąś księgę. Nagle jego twarz przyjmuje wyraz zmartwienia. Unosi lekko głowę i mówi: - Olivia, myślę, że coś znalazłem. /Widok tylko i wyłącznie na fotel Solviera oraz rzeczy znajdujące się w jego otoczeniu./ '"Until We Go Down" #2 ~ czarne tło i napis "Strach" Muzyka #2 Adrien:' To zagraża jej życiu. Séraphine klęka przed Mistrzem Fu. Patrzy przerażona na swoje dłonie. Cała się trzęsie. - Co on mi zrobił? - podnosi głowę do góry. /Widok zza pleców Mistrza Fu, z lekkiego ukosa. Tułów Séraphine./ '"Until We Go Down" #3 ~ czarne tło i napis "Zagrożenie" Muzyka #3 W pracowni Mistrza Fu stoi on, a przed nim, w półokręgu, Gildia Żywiołów (w skład której wchodzi Annabeth, Fabien, Adela i Nathanaël). ''Starzec ma poważną minę i takim tonem też mówi. '' - Waszym zadaniem jest ją chronić. Nawet jeżeli wasze życie będzie zagrożone, ona musi być bezpieczna. Wybrańcy patrzą na siebie zaniepokojeni. /Początkowo "kamera" jest skierowana na Mistrza Fu i "przesuwa się" w prawo, za plecami wybrańców. Potem na odwrót./ "Until We Go Down" #4 ~ czarne tło i napis "Niepewność" Muzyka #4 Solvier:' Ona musi przezwyciężyć siebie. Na środku pokoju ćwiczeń Mistrza Fu stoi Séraphine przemieniona w Tortuę. Ręce ma zaciśnięte w pięści i oddycha ciężko ze zmęczenia. Głowę ma opuszczoną w dół. Przed nią stoi staruszek ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. - Séraphine, uda ci się. - mówi mężczyzna z wiarą w głosie. - Mistrzu... ja... ja już nie daję rady. - dziewczyna upada na kolana, a po jej policzkach ciekną łzy. /Kadr na Mistrza Fu, następnie na Séraphine./ '"Until We Go Down" #5 ~ czarne tło i napis "Sekret" Muzyka #5 Monsiella:' Tam, w Kanadzie... to nie był koniec. Miracula są nieśmiertelne. Można je zniszczyć tylko przy użyciu odpowiedniej ilości mocy. My takiej nie posiadamy. Monsiella budzi się gwałtownie. Oddycha ciężko i jest mokra od potu. Kieruje dłoń w kierunku karku, aby go rozmasować. Kiedy już ma dotknąć pleców, nagle przerywa czynność. Sięga ręką i wyjmuje coś z tyłu swojej głowy. Jest to orle pióro. /Kiedy Monsiella się budzi pokazana jest z perspektywy bocznej, a kiedy jej dłoń wędruje do karku, z czołowej (w sensie, że z przodu). Następnie kadr skupia się na wyciąganym piórze./ '"Until We Go Down" #6 ~ czarne tło i napis "Mrok" Muzyka #6 Pann:' Władca Ciem staje się coraz silniejszy. W prawdzie wciąż nie zna naszych tożsamości, jednak potrafi namierzyć miracula nie ruszając się z miejsca. Wysyła akumy do walki z nami. I o ile wcześniej to nie było dla nas problemem to teraz... martwię się, że pewnego dnia nie będziemy w stanie go pokonać. Roxy i Chloé gwałtownie chowają się po wewnętrznej stronie szkolnego biurka (od strony tablicy). Kucają bokiem do mebla i patrzą na siebie z przerażeniem w oczach. Nagle zza biurka wyłania się czarna, błyskająca fioletem masa, która niebezpiecznie pokrywa podłogę wokół mebla i powoli zbliża się do przestraszonych dziewcząt. /W kadrze znajduje się całe biurko i kawałek podłogi obok i przed nim./ '"Until We Go Down" #7 ~ czarne tło i napis "Klątwa" Muzyka #7 Marinette:' Potrzebował do czegoś Bastiena. Może kontrola zwykłych ludzi mu nie wystarcza? Stwierdził, że skoro oni nie dają sobie rady to potrzebuje kogoś silniejszego. Séraphine stoi przed dużym lustrem i oddycha ciężko. Oczy ma szeroko otwarte, a pięści zaciśnięte. Nagle jej naszyjnik zaczyna ciemnieć. Wtedy ona zaczyna oddychać jeszcze szybciej, lekko uchylając usta. /"Kamera" na wprost lustra. Obejmuje jego framugi. Séraphine widać tylko i wyłącznie w jego odbiciu./ '"Until We Go Down" #8 ~ czarne tło i napis "Poszukiwania" Muzyka #8 Olivia:' Słyszę szepty podczas przemiany. Nie należą one do Brinn. To kobiecy głos. Za pierwszym razem był niewyraźny, lecz z każdą transformacją słowa lepszy wydźwięk. Myślę, że niedługo zrozumiem całość. To wiadomość jest ważna. Czuję to. Burza, z gruzów jakiegoś zniszczonego budynku podnosi się niezidentyfikowana kobieta. Ma rozczochrane, blond włosy, a jej koszula i spodnie są całe podarte. Stoi lekko zgarbiona, jakby ze zmęczenia, patrząc prosto. /Widok na gruzy i kawałek nieba. "Kamera" skierowana jest prostopadle do kobiety. Widać tylko tył postaci. Scena kończy się blaskiem błyskawicy./ '*cisza, czarne tło ~ 5 sekund* *sceny vol. 4, dropy, fragmenty różnych scen (14)* *W tym momencie możecie poruszyć swoją wyobraźnię i w dowolny sposób wyobrazić sobie to, co się dzieje. Ja jedynie podam hasła i nazwy, a wy wykreujcie je w swojej głowie w dowolnej kolejności. c:* ~"Żółwik" Czarnego Kota i Biedronki~ ~Magiczny Duet w akcji~ ~Annabeth przytulająca się do Fabiena~ ~Adela bawiąca się płomykami świec~ ~Pann jadąca z Jake'iem na motorze~ ~Queen Bee i Volpina walczące z wrogiem~ ~Medytujący Mistrz Fu~ ~Tortua rozglądająca się po siedzibie Władcy Ciem~ ~Pocałunek Olivii i Solviera~ ~Monsiella rozglądająca się po tajemniczym ogrodzie~ ~Roxy czytająca fragment księgi o Miraculum Lisa~ ~Gildia Żywiołów idąca z latarkami przez podziemne tunele~ ~Nathanaël rozmawiający z rodzicami Séraphine~ ~Marinette walcząca z Adrienem~ *sceny vol. 5, muzyka (cisza oraz podwójne uderzenia), urywki scen (4)* *Kreatywność znowu* ~Séraphine zostaje potrącona przez samochód (tak jak tu)~ ~Bastien pokazujący Monsielli tajemniczą energię (coś takiego) ~ ~Władca Ciem stojący na środku pojawiającego się kręgu (pojawia się tak , a wyglądatak)~ ~Séraphine otwiera oczy, które wyglądają jak Yin Yang (troszku creepy tak)~ *sceny vol. 6, wokal normalny* "And I feel it running through my veins, ''And I need that fire just to know that I’m awake"'' Pojawia się logo "Until We Go Down", następnie autor oraz lista LookALików.